Such multi-stage transmissions are mainly used as automatic transmissions of motor vehicles in which the effective power flow in the respective gear step is defined by a targeted activation of the shift element within the planetary set. In addition, the planetary sets in an automatic transmission are usually connected with a start-up element subject to a slip effect and alternatively provided with a bypass clutch, as for example a hydrodynamic torque converter or a hydraulic clutch.
A multi-stage transmission in planetary design is known from DE 10 2008 000 428 A1 in which four planetary sets as well as a total of eight rotatable shafts are disposed in a housing, of which one constitutes the input drive shaft and the other the drive shaft of the multi-stage transmission. Furthermore, at least six shift elements are provided in the area of the shafts, by the targeted activation of which the power flow within the four planetary sets varies and thus different transmission ratios are definable between the input drive shaft and the drive shaft. Hereby it is possible to shift into a total of nine forward gears as well as one reverse gear.